Letter To Hermione
by BookSmartBrilliance
Summary: Ron‘s forced to come to terms with his feelings at the news of Hermione‘s engagement. Can he talk her out of marrying someone else? Can he talk her into marrying him instead? *COMPLETED*
1. The Letter

****

Title: Letter to Hermione 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ron's forced to come to terms with his feelings at the news of Hermione's engagement. Can he talk her out of marrying someone else? Can he talk her into marrying him instead? 

****

A/N: This is the result of randomly coming upon David Bowie's wonderful, wonderful song, a liter of Big Red, a pint of Cookies & Cream ice cream, and the delicious knowledge that it's okay that I'm still up at 3:00 AM because I don't have to go to work tomorrow. If that doesn't put you in the mood for fluffy mush, I don't know what does. 

Definitely not my best work, but please review. Constructive Criticism deeply appreciated. 

* * * *

__

The hand that wrote this letter   
Sweeps the pillow clean   
So rest your head and read a treasured dream   
I care for no one else but you   
I tear my soul to cease the pain   
I think maybe you feel the same   
What can we do?   
I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do   
So I've been writing just for you   
  
They say your life is going very well   
They say you sparkle like a different girl   
But something tells me that you hide   
When all the world is warm and tired   
You cry a little in the dark   
Well so do I   
I'm not quite sure what you're supposed to say   
But I can see it's not okay   
  
He makes you laugh   
He brings you out in style   
He treats you well   
And makes you up real fine   
And when he's strong   
He's strong for you   
And when you kiss   
It's something new   
But did you ever call my name   
Just by mistake?   
I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do   
So I'll just write some love to you 

****

Letter to Hermione _by _**David Bowie**

* * * *

Ron looked down at the letter for the hundredth time that afternoon. His eyes swept over the page, weighting each word and attaching inflection, feeling and meaning to each stroke of the quill.

The letter had caught him by surprise. It had been a perfectly normal Sunday afternoon spent relaxing after an exhausting week on an undercover assignment. Perfectly normal, until the brown postal own had swept into his hotel room bearing a letter with that neat, meticulous handwriting he'd recognize anywhere. He had smiled sitting down at the desk and opening the letter eagerly, and that was when his smile had died on his lips.

His eyes read over the words that had made his heart stop momentarily:

_"Andrew proposed to me last night. He was terribly nervous knocking over his water and then getting on one knee. I didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. We've set the date for June."_

The words seemed to jump out of the letter at him. He tried looking away, but his eyes were drawn back to those few sentences that had managed to make him feel like his world was falling apart.

Hermione was getting married. 

And it wasn't to him.

This last thought sent a jolt through his body and he shivered in the cool March air. Suddenly the letter lost it's hold on him. It fell from his fingers and rustled to the ground.

Ron stood and began to pace back and forth along the length of his room, lost in thought. He felt overwhelmed with something he could only describe as panic. It was a feeling that he wasn't familiar with. Being a trained Auror he was equipped to handle any life threatening situation, except this one. He felt as if he was drowning, being smothered, as if his lungs were too small and he wasn't getting enough air. His chest ached with the thought of Hermione walking down the isle.

His gaze fell on the letter again, as it lay innocently on the floor where he had dropped it. Why had she told him in a letter? It would have been just as easy to apparate in and give him the good (horrible) news face to face. Was she afraid he would try to talk her out of it? Could he talk her out of it?

He picked it up from the floor and read it again. It sounded like any other letter from Hermione except for the fact that she was getting married. Even in that, the way she had written it...it was too casual. There was no joy in the way she had described it. Perhaps this was an invitation for him to try to talk her out of making a mistake. Maybe she wanted him to tell her that this was the wrong thing for her to do. 

Ron sat once again at the small desk and put the letter out of sight. If she wanted him to try to talk her out of it, he would.

He was startled to find his hand was shaking slightly as he pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. 

__

Dear Hermione,

He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he paused for a moment, not knowing where to start. He sighed and decided to start with the truth. There was no room for pride in a situation like this. 

_There is something that I need to tell you. I don't know how you will respond to this letter, but I have to tell you the truth. This letter is so hard to write, I hardly know where to start._

I have a secret that no one knows but me. Something that I've held close to my heart for the last five years because I was too much of a coward to let it be known. So just hear me out with an open heart. I have a few questions of my own.

There aren't many things that I'm afraid of. Spiders, yes. Death Eaters, no. Your cooking, slightly. 

He bit his lip. This was going all wrong. He sighed and decided to continue without changing anything, if he thought twice about this he might not go through with it.

__

But the one thing that terrifies me more than death itself is the way I feel about you. I love you Hermione, more than I ever thought I could love someone else. 

I remember the day we went our separate ways and even now, years later, I feel the same ache that I felt that day. You took a piece of me with you that day, and I've been carrying a piece of you with me. I thought it was all part of growing up. I thought that we could break apart and be stronger for it through the war, but I was wrong. 

I've never loved anyone the way I still love you. My thoughts are on you a thousand times a day. I wonder where you are and what you're doing. I wonder if you ever think about the time we were together. If you ever go over those nights we shared before the war changed everything. 

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to your news. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I can't let you do this without knowing how I feel about you. That's why I'm writing this letter, in an effort to let you know that you don't have to do this. 

If this what you want, if this is what you need, I can't stand in the way of that. You won't let me. Just think this through. I'd love to kiss you on the cheek and wish you good luck, but I have a feeling that that would be the wrong thing to do. Wrong for me, definitely. But wrong for you also. 

Of course I know about Andrew. Do you think I wouldn't know about a man you've been seeing for six months? Ginny's told me about the way that he dotes on you. About the expensive gifts and flowers. About his muggle movie star good looks. Whenever I ask her about you she goes on and on about how you've never been happier. About how you always have a smile on your face. I was happy for you. I never wished my regrets on you.

Is it anything like what we had, though? Does he know your secret fears and dreams? Does he know your heart? Do you ever feel like the war took more than our innocence? 

Sometimes I think about the days before the war, before we had to sacrifice everything and I cry. I mourn still for those friends lost, for Harry, for us. I was never happier than in those careworn days at Hogwarts, and I've never been since. 

I know those days are gone, never to return. I used to think all we had was the memories of each other as we were. I see now that's not true. We're still here even if they aren't. 

We could make memories of our own. We could start over. 

I don't know what I'm supposed to say. The thought of you marrying someone else makes me feel like I can't breathe. It makes me feel like I'm suddenly losing everything all over again. I wish I could tell you it's okay. That I didn't feel the way I do. That I don't think of you, that I don't remember those nights we spent together, or your laugh, or the way you just have to look at me and I feel like you know exactly what I'm thinking. I wish I could say I was happy for you.

But I can't. Don't do this, Hermione.

Marry me instead.

Ron's had froze in mid air. His breath caught in his chest. Marry him? He sighed. This was hopeless.

She was going to read his letter and she was going to feel horrible and probably embarrassed. He wouldn't ever be able to look her in the eye again. Watching her marry someone else was going to be hard enough without the knowledge that he had pledged his undying love to her and she had turned him down politely.

She would be polite, he knew she would. She would even be compassionate about it, but that wouldn't change the fact that he had a chance in hell of getting her to change her mind. 

Hermione Granger didn't accept proposals lightly.

He should know that better than anyone.

Frustrated he folded up the letter and threw it in the waste bin. He was being stupid. He didn't know what to do, but he shouldn't do this. It would just be too cruel, to Hermione and to himself. 

There was a knock on the door. He went to it and opened it. 

"Ron, do you have an extra quill and parchment?" Seamus asked with an anxious look. "I'm supposed to write Lavender and I'm all out."

"Sure," Ron said listlessly, pointing toward the desk. "In the top drawer. I'm going for a walk."

"Is everything alright?" Seamus asked looking at him closely.

"Fine," Ron said stepping past him.

Seamus shrugged and made his way to the desk. He quickly wrote his pregnant wife a short note to tell her how things were going. He noticed a pile of letters ready to mail on the corner of Ron's desk and a note Ron had written to himself to mail them out. 

It had been decent of him to let him use his quill and Seamus was going to the post office anyway. It only took a moment for Seamus to decide to return the favor. He reached for the pile of letters, knocking over an ink bottle in the process. He cursed as he struggled to mop up the mess and the letters fell to the ground. He quickly righted the ink bottle and picked the letters up from the ground and even one or two that had fallen in the waste bin.

He made one look over the room to make sure there was no sign of his clumsiness then smiled and shut the door quietly behind him.

****

A/N: I wasn't planning on making this more than a one shot, but this ending suddenly occured to me. What do you think? Should I continue?. 


	2. Towel?

****

Title: Letter to Hermione 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ron's forced to come to terms with his feelings at the news of Hermione's engagement. Can he talk her out of marrying someone else? Can he talk her into marrying him instead? 

****

A/N: This dedicated to all the loffly reviewers! Thank you so much for your encouragement! Once again I'm writing this in the early morning hours, so I blame anything nonsensical to half falling asleep at the keyboard.

Once again constructive criticism is deeply appreciated!

* * * *

"Hermione, dear, what about this one?" Mrs. Nordman said holding up a hideous pile of white lace and bows.

Hermione managed a weak smile. "That's lovely, but I think I'm aiming for something…" She frantically searched her mind for the right word. _Less god awful, something with taste, something that won't get me mistaken for a huge marshmallow_. "Something simple."

Mrs. Nordman pursed her lips and put the dress back primly. "I see," she said coldly.

_Not again!_ Hermione cried inwardly. Her future mother-in-law managed to get offended at everything she did. Nothing she did was ever good enough. 

"I just thought that you may want a little _elegance _on your wedding day," the older woman said with a touch of disdain. "Simple is fine, but no need to cut corners. After all, it isn't your parents that are paying for the wedding. You can afford a little class."

Hermione felt her cheeks go pink. Her parents had offered of course, but Andrew wouldn't hear of it. His family were practically millionaires in the wizarding world and money had never been an issue for him. Obviously, though, her lack of money was an issue for his mother.

"Give her a break, mum," a male voice said from behind before Hermione could respond. "She could wear bunny suit for all I care and I'd still marry her."

The two women turned slightly to see Andrew Nordman smiling at them. "I don't doubt it," Mrs. Nordman said rather darkly before making her way towards another rack of dresses.

"Bunny suit?" Hermione asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I find bunny ears quite attractive."

She snorted causing Mrs. Nordman to glance disapprovingly in her direction, "I don't think your mother would approve."

"She's not the one you're marrying. Remember that," he said softly hugging her gently. Then he flashed her that smile that made her feel weak in the knees every time she saw it. "Besides, we could always save the bunny suit for the honeymoon."

"Andrew!" she said swatting at him and earning another glare. 

"How do you feel about a French maid uniform?"

Hermione laughed and kissed him to shut him up before he got her in anymore trouble with the old bat. 

* * * * *

It was funny how love found you at the most inappropriate times. Just when she had decided that she didn't have time to chase after it any longer, just when she had decided she could live without it, it had come knocking on her door in the form of Andrew. Only a year ago, Hermione had resigned herself to dying an old spinster with her cat Crookshanks as her only companion. After a handful of relationships with disappointing results she had decided that love was far to fickle and unreliable for her tastes. She hated getting to know someone only to come to a certain point where she would feel that familiar feeling in her stomach that told her it couldn't go any further. It always seemed that the guys she saw was looking for something else.

Was it asking too much for someone to grow old with? For a close friend to come home to at night? For a familiar form to wrap your arms around? She wasn't foolish enough to think that there would be an overpowering emotion involved. Overpowering emotions were dangerous. They caused you to stop thinking clearly and they always burned themselves out. No, what she was looking for was something longer lasting, something eternal. And now she had finally found him, or he had found her rather.

* * * * *

"I think your mother hates me," Hermione said. They were standing outside the door to her flat, their hands intertwined.

"She doesn't hate you."

Hermione frowned at him. Andrew sighed.

"She won't hate you once she actually gets to know you," Andrew corrected. "Don't mind her, she's a tad overprotective."

"A tad?" Hermione said unbelievingly.

Andrew smiled, "Okay, then. Very overprotective. Can you blame her though? I am her only child."

"A shame it is too," Hermione said returning his smile. "Ginny keeps asking me if you have a brother."

"She does, does she?"

"Yes, I don't know if I should be worried. She talks about you more than I do."

"Hmm…perhaps I should send her some flowers…"

"Shut up, you," Hermoine said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Ah, the jealous type," he said with a mischievous smile when they pulled apart. "Perhaps I should threaten you with unfaithfulness more often."

"Not if you know what's good for you," she said pulling away from him and turning to unlock her door. She swung the door open and stepped inside. "Are you coming in?" 

"I'd love to, but I have a prior engagement with Ginny. We're due to shag in twenty minutes and I can't afford to be late."

She rolled her eyes at him. 

He grinned, "I'd love to, but I have a meeting first thing in the morning. I'd better go home."

She leaned through the doorway to kiss him goodnight. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said with a smile, then there was a loud pop and he apparated from sight.

* * * * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she threw her coat over the sofa and sat in her favorite reading chair. She found a note on an end table that her roommate had left behind for her, telling her she had received quite a bit of mail. Hermione picked up the stack of letters and looked them nonchalantly. Most of them were bills, one or two were congratulations and some were junk mail. She finally reached the last letter and her eyes widened when she saw the messy scrawl. She couldn't believe he had responded so quickly.

She began to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_There is something that I need to tell you. I don't know how you will respond to this letter, but I have to tell you the truth. This letter is so hard to write, I hardly know where to start…_

She read the letter twice before she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her mind was spinning as she tried to grasp the information that had been revealed to her. Ron was still in love with her?

Ron was still in love with her and he wanted her to marry him?

How dare he.

She felt her cheeks grown warm as she looked down at the letter.

How dare he tell her not to get married to a man who so obviously adored her. How dare he act like he know anything about her life. He hadn't even been a main part of it for over five years ago. How dare he tell her he loved her now. Now at the worst possible time.

What was he trying to do?

She exhaled through her nose, folded up the letter and grabbed her coat. There was only one way of finding out.

* * * * *

Hermoine knocked on the hotel room door more forcefully after getting no response to her initial knock. She heard someone mumble, "I'm coming,." from the other side and then the door was swung open.

"Look, I don't need anymore towels--" he snapped before stopping abruptly and staring at her. 

A minute ago in her own flat, surrounded by her things and enveloped in a rage she had known exactly what she would say to him face to face. Mentally she had mapped out every possible scenario. There was only one thing she hadn't been counting on. She had never in her wildest dreams (okay…well maybe her wildest) thought that he would have come to the door wearing only a bath towel.

"Hermione," he said at last, self-consciously, "What are you doing here?"

She stood speechless a moment, unable to speak at the sight of all that skin. It was distracting. She quickly collected herself, though and took a deep breath.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked pointing a finger at his bare chest accusingly.

He gave her a confused look, "What do you mean what am I trying to do?"

"I mean what made you write that letter, are you trying to ruin everything?"

"What letter?" he asked, the tips of his hears going red.

"This letter!" she cried, pulling the letter out of her pocket.

All color drained from his face in an instant. He looked at her his eyes wide. "I didn't send that letter!"

"You didn't?" she said, a little more harshly than she meant to. "Because it's your handwriting."

He sighed and shook his head. "I mean I wrote it, but I didn't mean for it to be sent.

She blinked, "What?"

He shook his head sadly. "Look, I'm sorry if I've upset you. I didn't mean for that letter to be sent to you. Seamus must have mailed it for me by mistake."

"But you did write it," she said studying him closely. 

"Yes I did."

"Did you mean it?"

He looked her directly in the eye, "Every word."

Hermione made a frustrated noise. "Give me one reason. Just one reason why I would choose you over Andrew. You don't even know me anymore! I'm not the same girl I was at Hogwarts. What makes you think for one second that I would even consider breaking up my engagement because you suddenly have the fancy to marry me, Ron Weasley?"

Ron stepped out into the hall so that he was only inches away from her, his face red with anger. "Don't yell at me. You haven't changed at all. You're not even listening to me. I said I was sorry. I know I don't have a chance in hell. Don't you think I know that? I don't have anything to offer you, I never did. I didn't know what to do. You just write me out of the blue to tell me you're getting married? How am I supposed to react?"

"The way best friends are supposed to react! You're supposed to be happy for me, not trying to talk me out of it! Andrew is a good man, he wants to take care of me. He loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," she said quickly. Of course she loved him. She was marrying the guy.

"Then I'm happy for you. Go off and get married, have a thousand babies, what do I care?"

"Obviously you do care or you wouldn't have written this letter."

"What does it matter!" Ron cried almost dropping his towel. "It was a stupid mistake. I never meant for you to see that."

"Well just stop it," she snapped. She realized she sounded childish, but he had no idea what this could to do her if she let herself accept it.

"Stop what?"

"Stop loving me."

Ron snorted. "Yes, why don't I just turn off the "I'm still madly in love with my best friend" switch?"

"You've got to do something!" Hermione cried. "I can't have you going around being in love with me at my wedding."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Why not? What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal!" Hermione said, hysterically. "Ron, I'm getting MARRIED."

Ron opened his mouth to say something when she stopped abruptly. "What am I doing here? I never should have come. You just don't understand, do you?"

"No, I don't." Ron said fighting back his frustration. "I don't understand why you're so angry with me."

"Because now it's too late to do anything!" Hermione said in frustration. "If you had told me sooner, maybe…"

"Wait? Sooner? You mean you still had feelings for me too?"

Hermione frowned at him. "No! Yes! Oh what does it matter? It's too late now. I was stupid for coming here. I'm leaving."

"Hermione wait!" Ron cried, but she had already apparated. With a sigh Ron turned back to his door only to find it had closed behind him, locking him out. In only a towel.

"Bloody Hell," he muttered as he tightened his towel around his waist and turned towards the elevators. Could this night get any worse?


	3. No Idea

****

Title: Letter to Hermione 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ron's forced to come to terms with his feelings at the news of Hermione's engagement. Can he talk her out of marrying someone else? Can he talk her into marrying him instead? 

****

A/N: Well, I thought one more chapter of this would do it, but it's just not turning out that way. This chapter dedicated to _Rupert Lover _who inspired me to update this story. _Sunkist_, thank you so much for your encouragement and help.

* * * *

Andrew Nordman rolled over and looked at the clock. He heard the knock on his door again and wearily reached over for his glasses. He stumbled to the front door of his expensive flat, stubbing his toe on the coffee table in the living room in the process. He limped the rest of the way to the door and peeked through the peephole to see Hermione standing nervously in the hall. He opened the door quickly, panic making his heart race.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him and before he even had a chance to move she had launched herself at him and was kissing him fiercely. She pushed him in the flat shutting the door behind her. She broke away from him her eyes searching his. The intensity of the kiss. and now her eyes, threw him off a bit.

Not knowing what else to do, he grinned nervously at her. "It was the paisley pajamas, wasn't it? Women can't resist paisley."

She frowned at him, her face looking troubled. His grin disappeared instantly, "Hermione..."

"I love you," she whispered more to herself than to him. "I do."

"I love you too," he said, frowning down at his fiance. "Now what brought all this on? Is everything okay?"

She looked up at him smiling weakly, "Fine."

"Don't lie to me," he said, leading her to a couch. "I can always tell when you're lying, your mouth twitches slightly."

"It does not."

"It does. Now what's wrong?"

She sighed and began to speak but faltered at the first word. "I..."

He waited for her to go on, but she didn't. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," He said softly, wrapping an arm around her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's nothing really..." she said, looking up at him. "It's completely insane."

"What?"

"Ron...you remember Ron, don't you?"

"Weasley? Your best friend?"

"Yes," she whispered. She cleared her throat, "Well he's in love with me."

Andrew blinked. "He's what?"

"He says he loves me," she said, angrily wiping away a tear.

Andrew didn't know what to say. Inside he felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. Was this goodbye? Was she throwing everything away? He reached over and wiped her cheek dry, "Well, he'd have to be insane not to."

"It isn't funny," she said looking up at him. "He's being completely ridiculous."

"Is he?"

"Yes," she said exasperated, "You men just don't get it."

Andrew smiled, "I guess we don't. Do you...do you love him?"

"Of course, I love him," Hermione said, tears filling her eyes, "He's my oldest friend..." Andrew felt his heart stop inside his chest, she looked up at him. "I-I love him like a brother."

Andrew let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. 

"I just...I don't want to lose his friendship over something so stupid. He's been there for me for the last twelve years. I can't imagine my life without him."

Andrew leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "If he really loves you, Hermione. He'll know when to let you go."

* * * *

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry, mate," Seamus said, frowning down at his hands. "I thought I was doing you a favor."

Ron sighed. He was sitting, fully clothed, across from Seamus nursing his whiskey. "I know, but now what? She's getting married and I've ruined everything."

"Did she say that she had feelings for you?"

"Do you think she's going to walk out on her own wedding for me? Who am I? I'm nobody!" Ron cried, his words slightly slurred. Seamus knew only too well that he tended to over do it when he was upset. "I don't have a million galleons, I don't have a PhD in Arthmancy. I can't do anything witty or charming. All I know how to do is catch criminals and even that is fifty percent blind luck. I couldn't even save Harry..."

"Ron," Seamus said surprised. Ron never talked about Harry's death. "Harry wasn't your fault."

"The hell it wasn't. I should have been there. I shouldn't have let him go on alone..." Ron looked down at his drink and cleared his throat. "You didn't see her face, Seamus. You didn't see the way she looked when I had to tell her..." He shuddered and took a swig of his drink. "Damn it. I wish Harry was here. He would know what to do."

Seamus frowned at his partner of two years, slightly disturbed at the guilt that Ron still carried about Harry's death. Ron never talked about it, but Seamus had assumed that he had come to terms long ago with the fact that there was nothing he could have done. "Harry isn't here, though, is he?"

Ron sighed, "No. He isn't."

"It's just you and Hermione."

"She's all I have left," Ron said softly. "All I have left to remind me of the way things were before....everything. I told myself I'd never leave her. I gave her space, I didn't want to get too close, I didn't want to let her down, I didn't want to hurt her again, but I never left her." Ron said looking earnestly at Seamus. "I never thought she'd leave me."

"Ron," Seamus said, twisting the ring on his finger nervously. "Do you really love her or are you afraid of losing her...like you lost Harry?"

Ron didn't answer for a long time and Seamus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He may have taken things too far this time. Finally, he couldn't take the silence any longer and began to apologize, "I'm sorry, Ron. I had no right to --"

"I am afraid of losing her," Ron said quietly, cutting him off. "I miss her sometimes as much as I miss Harry. I miss the intimacy we used to have, the closeness we used to share. After the war I couldn't look at her without being reminded of what things used to be like, when we were okay. I wanted to protect her from ever getting hurt like that again, especially by me. Maybe I didn't show it enough, or I didn't know how, but I do love her. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I see that I was the one keeping us apart. I was the one that broke it off."

"She's not married yet," Seamus said.

Ron shook his head, "No, but she's right it's too late."

"You're just going to give up. Just like that." Seamus asked, unable to believe Ron Weasley was giving in so easily.

"She's made her decision," Ron said quietly. "I'm not going to stand in her way."

* * * * *

Hermione awoke to find herself alone in Andrew's large bed. She glanced at the clock and sighed at the late morning hour. It wasn't the first time she had awakened in his bed, but it always took her a moment to recall where she was exactly. She sat up as last night came rushing back to her. She had fought with Ron and then she had come here.

Ron. She felt like hiding her head under the covers and never coming out. Why did he have to complicate everything? He had always been so infuriating. Even when they had been back at Hogwarts it seemed he had done things just to get a rise out of her. He always knew exactly what to say or do to get her defensive or angry. 

That wasn't completely true, though, and she knew it. He also knew what to say when she didn't even know what she needed to hear. He never minced words with her. He never tried to spare her feelings the way Harry had. She had hated him for it and then she had begun to love him for it. In their sixth year when Ron had nearly been killed by Death Eaters she had realized that she cared for him more than she ought. She had realized then that she loved the way he knew how to push her buttons, the way he understood her. She had only been sixteen, but she had known that her feelings toward her red headed best friend was more than just friendship. The sight of Harry didn't make her heart speed up, or her skin didn't go all warm and tingly at his touch the way it did with Ron. She had loved Harry, just as much as she loved Ron, but just in different ways. 

Then Harry died and everything had changed. She couldn't talk to Ron anymore. It was almost as if he had put up this wall around himself and he wouldn't let her in. A couple of weeks later they had decided to go their separate ways. It had been almost a year before she even thought about seeing someone else. In a way, she thought her heart was mourning not only for Harry, but for Ron, who was never the same afterwards. 

Over the years Ron and her had grown apart. They still owled one another occasionally, but they were far from being the close friends that they had once been. Then Andrew had come along and swept her off her feet. Ginny thought he was idealistic because of his handsome looks and unlimited funds, but Hermione loved him for entirely different reasons. She felt comfortable with him, like she could tell him anything. At times he reminded her very much of Harry. He made her laugh, he made her smile and when he looked at her, she could see how much he loved her. He was intelligent and never used his wealth as an excuse to turn his back on those less fortunate. 

She didn't know what she had been thinking of when she had gone to see Ron last night. She had been so angry at him. She had been so confused. She wished she had never gone to see him, had just owled him instead. She couldn't get him out of her mind as she kept replaying their fight over and over again. 

_"Why not? What's the big deal?"_

That's what he had asked her. He didn't know. He really didn't know how much she had loved him. He didn't know of the nights she had cried herself to sleep. He didn't know that he had threatened to tear everything she had tried to rebuild in the last five years down with one letter. He had no idea.

And there was only one way that she would be able to go through with this, and that was to make sure he never had any idea. She was doing the right thing, the smart thing. She would marry Andrew.

* * * * *

****

A/N: More to come. Next chapter won't be so angsty, promise. Don't forget to review!


	4. Dreams

****

Title: Letter to Hermione 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ron's forced to come to terms with his feelings at the news of Hermione's engagement. Can he talk her out of marrying someone else? Can he talk her into marrying him instead? 

****

A/N: A short little chappie before I go out of town this weekend. Slightly odd. :) Wow, this fic is becoming much longer than the one shot fic I thought it was initially.

Thanks to _hazy afterglow _for much needed support on this chapter...you ROX!

And _Centaur30_, thank you for the insightful review. Those were my thoughts exactly! 

* * * * * 

__

Four months later...

* * * * *

Hermione peeked out from behind the massive wooden church doors into the packed sanctuary. Her heart speeded up at the sight of all the guests. There must have been over 400 witches and wizards crammed into the beautiful church. Her eyes traveled over the noisy spectators to where a nervous looking Andrew and the minister stood at the front.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," said a voice causing her to spin around, the flowing white fabric of her dress rustling in the stillness of the hallway. She was unable to speak for a moment, she was completely overcome with an unexplainable happiness. 

"Harry?" she breathed, wanting to cry from sheer joy. She couldn't explain why she felt so happy to see him standing there with his unmanageable hair, bright eyes and familiar smile. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her, "You didn't think I'd miss your wedding, did you?"

"No, but..." there was something odd about him being there but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Where's Ron?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...he's not coming," she said frowning.

"Why not?" He asked looking right through her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He gave her a knowing look, "He doesn't want you go get married, does he?"

"He does," she said crossly, "Just not to someone else." She looked at the familiar face of Harry and felt the words she'd been holding inside for the last four months come tumbling out unbidden. "Oh, Harry, it's been horrible! When I told him I was getting married he asked me to marry him instead. And I...I didn't know what to do or say. I was so angry at him. Why did he have to try to ruin everything? It took me a long time to get over him. A long time. I didn't even know if I'd ever feel the same about anyone ever again. I didn't want to get close to someone and lose them to themselves again. I didn't want to get blocked out. He left me there, Harry, and he never even looked back. Well, it was harder for me, it took me a long time to move on, but I did. One step at a time. Then I met Andrew. Harry, he's so sweet and gentle and kind. He loves me so much it frightens me sometimes. He would never block me out. He would never leave me. Never."

Harry didn't frown or smile, he simply listened as if he was weighing each of her words carefully. Hermione felt stones lighter, just getting that off her chest made her feel like it was easier to breathe.

"He sounds like a great guy," Harry said at last.

"Oh, he is," Hermione said, smiling to herself.

"Too bad you don't love him."

Hermione stared at her best friend. "I do love him."

"Oh, you like him all right, but you don't love him, Hermione."

"Yes I do!"

Harry smiled faintly, "No you don't."

Hermione felt her cheeks go pink. "Of course I love him I'm marrying him, aren't I? How would you know, anyway, Harry Potter? Since when are you an expert on love? Last time I checked you were dead." Her breath caught in her chest as she realized what she had just said. Suddenly she realized why she had been so happy to see him. She felt the weight settle back on her chest as she stepped toward him, not wanting him to leave. She had missed him so much. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Harry smiled, "No, you're right. I am dead. But what's your excuse for not living, Hermione?"

"Harry..." she said, her voice cracking as he began to move away. "Don't leave..."

His voice grew faint as the space between them seemed to grow and she had to listen very carefully to hear the words he was chanting, like some old spell, over the sound of her pounding heart. "_It's the heart, afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It's the dream, afraid of waking, that never takes the chance. It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give. And the soul, afraid of dyin', that never learns to live._"

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. Beside her the radio alarm clock had gone off and she could faintly hear a woman singing the ending of a song her mother used to sing to her as a child. 

__

When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long,

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong,

Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows,

Lies the seed, that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes The Rose.

She reached over and turned off the alarm and stared up at the ceiling. It had only been a dream. It didn't mean anything. She used to dream about Harry all the time after he had been killed. Over the years he had started to appear in her dreams less and less. He often came to her when she was feeling really lonely or upset about something. Even in death he still remained a comforting presence to her. But he was just a figment of her imagination, it wasn't really Harry. It was just wedding nerves getting to her. Today was the biggest day of her life, it was only natural to be nervous.

_Just nerves, _she told herself trying to ignore her shaking hands, _that's all_.

* * * * *

"Do you see him?" Lavender asked her husband as she craned her neck to see the arriving guests. She was wearing a baby blue dress of flowing material that only seemed to enhance her swollen stomach. 

"No, Lav. I told you, he isn't coming," Seamus said with a sigh.

"What do you mean he isn't coming?" Lavender demanded of her husband. "He has to tell her! He has to stop her from marrying what's-his-name."

"He did tell her, and she didn't want any part of it."

Lavender made a disgusted noise, "Men are so stupid. You can't just give up on the first try. Where's the romance in that?" 

"This is real life, Lav. Things don't always work out the way they should."

"Lavender!" squealed a voice from behind. Lavender turned around and her eyes grew wide.

"Parvati!" She struggled to stand but couldn't, until Seamus offered his hand. She pulled herself up and turned around to hug her old roommate. "You look fabulous!"

"And look at you!" Parvati said with a broad smile. "How far along are you?"

"Eight and a half months," Lavender said putting a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to see my feet again."

"Well, you look lovely." Parvati said, taking a seat on the other side of Lavender. Seamus helped Lavender get settled and sat down beside her. "Hello, Seamus," Parvati said rather cooly.

"Hello Parvati," Seamus said wishing she had sat somewhere else. He still didn't understand how Parvati managed to hold a grudge against him. It wasn't his fault he had fallen in love with her best friend instead. Besides, if she was going to be cold, it made sense to be cold with both of them instead of chummy with Lavender and just cool towards him, didn't it? Instead the girls' friendship had only grew stronger after one big fight, while he and Parvati couldn't hold a normal conversation anymore. He would never understand women.

"Oooh!" Lavender said with so much gusto that for a split second Seamus thought she was going into labor. "I have something to tell you!"

"What?" Parvati said, her face lighting up with curiosity.

"Remember the way Hermione used to go out with Ron Weasley back at Hogwarts?"

"Lav," Seamus said in a warning tone.

"What?" Lavender said pouting, "I was just going to tell her that he's your partner now."

"Oh, is he?" Parvati said, looking bored. "At least one of them know what they're doing."

Seamus shot Parvati an annoyed look, though he was grateful that Lavender hadn't said anything about Ron and Hermione. He never should have told Lavender about everything. But she was his wife, he was supposed to tell her everything, wasn't he?

"And that Ron is still in love with Hermione and she's getting married to someone else and he isn't even here to stop her," Lavender said in a rush.

"Lav!" Seamus said reproachfully.

"Oh...really?" Parvati said, no longer looking bored.

"Really!" Lavender said. "It's tragically romantic, isn't it?"

"I can't believe you just did that," Seamus said.

"Oh, relax, Seamus," Lavender said patting his hand, "It's just Parvati."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Seamus muttered, but the two women were already discussing this piece of gossip and didn't hear him.

* * * * *

****

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	5. Signs

****

Title: Letter to Hermione 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ron's forced to come to terms with his feelings at the news of Hermione's engagement. Can he talk her out of marrying someone else? Can he talk her into marrying him instead? 

****

A/N: Sorry for waiting so long to update. Hope it was worth the wait!

* * * * *

"Don't you think you've had enough?" the bartender asked raising an eyebrow at the surly redhead in front of him. 

"I'm still conscious, aren't I?" Ron asked pushing the glass in front of the bartender and motioning towards it.

The bartender sighed and poured more of the gold liquid into the shot glass. Ron threw his head back and downed it in one gulp. He stared down at the empty glass lost in his own thoughts. 

"Woman troubles?" the bartender ventured.

Ron said nothing.

"Man troubles, then?" the bartender asked.

"What?" Ron said, his head snapping up to take in the thin man standing in front of him. "No!"

"Well, you never know these days," the bartender said shrugging. "You see all sorts of sorrows in here. Woman, man and one time a man was all upset over his dog. Not that he had...I mean his dog had died, and so he was upset."

Ron frowned at the man, feeling annoyed. Since when had bartenders gotten to be so chatty? The whole idea behind bars was that you went there to pick up women, to have a good time, or to drown your sorrows, not to tell your life story to a stranger.

"So what's the story, then?" the bartender said.

"It's none of your business. Just pour me another one."

"It must be really bad, eh?"

"Will you shut it?" Ron snapped. "Just take my money, pour my drink and shut the bloody hell up."

The bartender shook his head and poured him another drink. Ron pushed a coin forward, but the bartender pushed it back. "Keep it, it's on the house."

"What?" Ron said looking confused.

"You must really need it with an attitude like that."

Ron sighed, feeling his conscience mumble something at the back of his mind. 

"Look, I'm sorry, mate. Things are just...difficult."

"Sometimes talking helps," the bartender said.

Ron looked down at the glass. "Yeah, well I can't talk myself out of this one."

"Just spill, mate. Otherwise it's going to eat you up inside."

Ron's shoulders slumped, the man was not going to leave him in peace. "Alright, you want to know? The woman of my dreams is getting married as we speak. And she could have been mine, but I..."

There was a moment of silence. "But you what?" the bartender asked at length.

Ron took a deep breath. "But I pushed her away. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought...I didn't want to hurt her."

"Did she love you?"

"Yeah, she really did."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, it sounds like you really did screw up."

"Bloody hell," Ron said looking at the bartender. "Aren't you supposed to be sympathetic? I know I screwed up, I just said that, didn't I? Couldn't you see the bright side of things, or give me another free drink? Why do you have to rub it in my face like that? What kind of a bartender are you?"

"An honest one," the bartender said with a frown. "What I was going to say, before you interrupted, was that you did screw up...but at least you've had the chance to love someone and be loved back. That's something that not many people get to experience in their lifetimes. Not real love. Love like that you have to hold on to. But you didn't, so..." 

He paused, then sighed and poured Ron another drink. "Alright, mate, you've gotten your free drinks. You're not getting another."

"That's all you've got to say?" Ron asked, shock evident on his face. 

"What else is there to say?" the bartender said shrugging. "You missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime because you were scared. Look, at least its not like she's marrying this guy when she still has feelings for you, right? Now that would just be sad."

The bartender chuckled and looked up at Ron who was regarding him with something of a cross between anger, hurt and embarrassment.

"You've got to be kidding me. Bloody hell, what are you doing here? You love her, she loves you....Why is she marrying someone else? Why are you letting her?"

"I'm not letting her!" Ron shouted. "She does whatever she pleases! What am I supposed to do? Crash her wedding? Bust in there half drunk and make a scene?"

The bartender looked at him seriously for a moment. "Yes. That's exactly what you should do."

"What? Are you insane?" Ron cried. "She'll hate me!"1

"The way I see it is that you've already made a mistake of a lifetime, no point in making another. She may hate you for crashing her wedding, but at least you won't hate yourself for not trying."

"I won't hate myself," Ron said defensively.

"You already hate yourself for pushing her away. The least you can do is give her the same chance."

"To hate me?"

"To push you away. Stop making her decisions for her. A woman's mind is a complicated thing, and it may change a thousand and one times, but when it's made up, _really _made up, there's no turning back."

* * * * *

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny breathed, "You look beautiful!"

Hermione's mother nodded wordlessly in agreement as she wiped away tears of happiness. Hermione smiled and glanced at herself in the mirror. For the first time in her life she did feel beautiful. Her hair was swept up into a French twist and her dress fit snugly across the top before falling elegantly to the floor.

Ginny stepped up beside her, beaming in her dark blue bridesmaid's dress. For a moment they just stood there looking at themselves in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hermione said more to herself than to Ginny. "I'm getting married."

"To the most wonderful, kind and handsome man in the world," Ginny said. "Sometimes I really hate you."

Hermione grinned as Ginny's reflection disappeared for a moment and returned with a veil. Ginny reached up and gently placed it on Hermione's head.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Is he here?"

"Andrew? Of course he is. He's so adorable, Hermione. I saw him pacing nervously up and down at the front of the church. I went to go say 'Hello'. He looked like he was going to be sick." 

"No," Hermione said, "Not Andrew."

Ginny looked at her for a moment and then the smile faded. "No, Ron's not here. I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione smiled weakly. "It's okay," she said softly.

"He's a prat. Don't let him ruin your wedding day."

Hermione said nothing as Ginny continued to gabble on excitedly. 

Ron wasn't here. So what? If he was going to be childish and rude then she didn't need to waste precious time thinking about him. 

But why wasn't he here? Didn't he know how much she wanted his blessing? Of course he had told her to marry Andrew, to have a thousand babies, but he hadn't meant it. Not really. Was it too much to ask that her best friend be at her wedding?

She blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. She had just told herself she wasn't going to waste time thinking about him. If he wasn't here it wasn't the end of the world. Life would go on. So would the wedding.

"There," Ginny said smiling up at her, having fixed the veil to her liking. "You look absolutely perfect!"

Hermione forced a smile in return. She suddenly felt ill. What if she tripped going down the isle? What if her dress magically ripped open in front of all the guests? What if she was making a mistake? What if she wasn't ready? What if Harry had been right? What if she really didn't love Andrew?

She swallowed hard. No, she did love Andrew. She had to.

Before her train of thought could follow this line of derailment any longer she was being led into the entrance of the church by Ginny and her mother. A moment later the doors opened and the bridesmaids started making their way slowly down the extremely long isle. Hermione's heart was pounding. as she peeked out at the crowd.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," said a voice from behind. She spun around, the fabric of her dress rustling in the hallway. She half expected Harry to be standing there, the way he had in her dream. Her face lit up.

"Ron, you came!"

He nodded. He looked terrible. He wasn't wearing a suit or anything, just a sweater and jeans. It looked like he hadn't slept in days, and it smelled like he had been drinking. It didn't matter, though. He was there.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came! I thought...I thought you'd never want to talk to me again."

He hugged her back. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me."

She pulled back. "We're so stupid!" She said happily.

"Hermione, you've never been stupid in your entire life."

"Hermione, get ready," her mother said poking her head around the door and then disappearing from view again.

"Oh!" Hermione said snapping out of her present state of happiness. "The Wedding!" She ran to the doors to see the last bridesmaid take her place at the front of the church.

She smiled nervously at him and took a deep breath. "I guess this is it."

"Hermione," Ron said his voice cracking. "Don't do this."

Hermione felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She spun around and faced a miserable looking Ron. "What?"

"I know this is the worst possible time. I know. I know. But just...I love you. I love you, and I can't stop that. You said that you loved me once, maybe you still do. I know I have no right to ask. I know I don't deserve you. I'm sorry for pushing you away, for all the mistakes I've made. I'm sorry for hurting you, when all I wanted was to protect you. Just, please, don't do this."

Hermione stared open mouthed at her best friend for a moment unsure what to say. She felt anger overtake her, but it was quickly replaced by a heavy sadness a second later. "I love you too."

He looked at her, hope shining in his face.

"But this is my wedding day, Ron. I'm marrying Andrew. He loves me, and I...I love him."

Ron's face fell. Everything seemed to deflate from him as he slumped his shoulders and looked down at his shoes. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He looked up at her, his face grim. "You've made up your mind then?"

"Yes, I have."

He stepped near her and kissed her forehead. "I hope you'll be happy, then. You deserve it, Hermione."

"Hermione!" hissed her mother from the doorway. "They've played the march about three times already!" Hermione gave Ron's hand a squeeze and then she ran to the door, adjusted her veil and began the march to the front. 

* * * * *

Ron watched numbly as Hermione began the walk down the isle. 

He had done it. He had told her how he felt. He had apologized for pushing her away. And it still hadn't done a bit of good.

Why the hell had he listened to a nosey bartender anyway? He could have been out of his misery by now, passed out in his hotel room.

He remembered the look on her face when she had turned around and seen him. She had wanted him to come. Not for the reason he had come for, but she had wanted him here. 

It didn't lessen the hollow feeling inside, but maybe...

Maybe he had done the right thing by coming. 

He moved to the doors and slipped into the crowded church. He leaned against the wall and watched her make her way to the front towards the git in a tuxedo. He watched as she stepped up beside him and the priest began to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered, here today, to join together..."

He felt like his heart was being ripped out. 

He had faced his fears and he had lost. At least he hadn't let her down though. He had come through for her, She was happy, and in the end, that's all he had really wanted.

She glanced back at him and he tried to smile, but it was too hard.

* * * * *

"...to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was actually doing it. Actually marrying Andrew. She looked at him and smiled. 

When he looked at her she felt like she was the only woman in the room. She could see the love and devotion in his eyes and it made her feel warm inside.

She glanced over her shoulder and easily spotted Ron leaning against the wall in the back. He shot her a weak smile and even though he was all the way at the back of the church, she instantly saw the pain in it.

She had to fight the sudden urge to run to him and tell him she was sorry. Sorry for not forgiving him. Sorry for not trusting him with her heart again. Sorry for taking the easy way out.

Hermione blinked. 

What? That wasn't what she was doing. 

Was it?

Andrew loved her, he would walk through fire for her.

Ron _had _walked through fire for her.

Andrew was someone she could grow old with, someone she cared about.

Ron was someone she had grown up with, someone she loved.

Suddenly she wasn't so sure she was doing the right thing. What with the dream, and Ron showing up, was it all a coincidence? She glanced back over her shoulder at Ron and had to do a double take. She could have sworn she had seen a messy black haired boy standing at the back beside him.

Was she going insane? 

_Harry_, she whispered in the back of her mind. _If you can hear me, I could use some help. I don't know what I want anymore. If I'm doing the wrong thing, give me some sort of sign._

She held her breath, but nothing happened. The church was strangely quiet as the priest continued. "If any man can show just cause why these two should not be lawfully joined together, speak now or forever hold his peace." 

Suddenly there was a squeal and an excited Lavender Finnegan was standing on her feet. Hermione stared at her open mouthed as well as all the other guests. Seamus was by her side instantly trying to get her to sit down and looking very embarrassed.

"Lav, don't!"

Parvati stood beside her and began arguing with Seamus, "She can do as she likes!"

Hermione's eyes were drawn towards Lavender who was breathing strangely as Seamus and Parvati got into a verbal spat. Suddenly Lavender's voice hushed them and traveled around the church. "I think my water just broke."

Instantly guests were on their feet. Hermione watched in awe as they left their seats and rushed over to the soon-to-be-mother and unnaturally pale father.

She froze when she saw a dark haired boy a little away from the crowd, watching everything with a mischievous smile. A second later he was gone.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she whispered under her breath. "Thanks Harry."

* * * * *

****

A/N: I had the sudden urge to try to finish this fic today, but it isn't wanting to cooperate. I think one more chapter should do it. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	6. Letting Go

****

Title: Letter to Hermione 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ron's forced to come to terms with his feelings at the news of Hermione's engagement. Can he talk her out of marrying someone else? Can he talk her into marrying him instead? 

****

A/N: I was stumped on this ending for a while, but this one has been Dani!approved, so I have full confidence in it. :) This is my first completed piece of fan fiction ever! Let's hope it's a trend!

* * * * *

"Okay, okay...don't panic! Just don't panic!" Seamus said trying not to look at the puddle his wife was standing in. "It's going to be fine!"

"Yes, absolutely fine!" Parvati agreed nodding very slowly as if she was talking to a young child as she patted Lavender's hand. "Don't worry about anything, dear."

Lavender sighed as she held her stomach. People had gathered all around and they were all yelling suggestions. She had never been so mortified in her life!

Suddenly a redhead pushed his way through the crowd wearing a worried look. Lavender gave a yelp of surprise. Seamus gasped in response to her cry.

"Bloody hell, it's coming!" Seamus said, looking white as a ghost.

"Ron!" Lavender cried happily. "Ron, you came!"

Ron shot her a confused look before addressing himself to Seamus. "I've called the Knight Bus. It should be here soon."

Seamus looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. He began leading his wife through the crowd with Parvati following close behind with Lavender's purse. 

"Tell her!" Lavender cried over her shoulder at Ron. "Tell her you love her! Don't give up!"

"She's delirious!" Seamus said giving Ron a nervous look. "She doesn't know what she's saying!"

"You've got to tell her!" Lavender yelled, getting one last glimpse of Ron's face turning scarlet before she was led out of the church. "She loves you! She has to!" 

* * * * *

Andrew watched with an amused smile as the woman was led out of the church. She was yelling something, but he couldn't quite make it out over the sound of the excited crowd. He looked over at Hermione who had a smile on her own face.

"Talk about memorable," he said winking at her. "I don't think anyone is likely to forget this wedding."

Hermione looked up at him her eyes shining. "I think you're right," she said. "Andrew can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked at the priest. "Alone."

"Sure," he said giving her a concerned look. He took her hand and led her out a side door into what looked like an office. "Hermione, what is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"Andrew, I'm sorry. I...I can't do this."

Andrew felt his heart stop. "You can't do what? Are you worried about that?" he asked pointing towards the noisy church beyond the closed door. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. We can start over completely if you like."

Hermione took a deep breath. "No, I mean...I can't marry you."

Andrew stared at her in shock, "Hermione..."

"I'm sorry Andrew," she said taking his hands in hers. "I've done everything wrong from the beginning. My heart was taken before I met you. I just didn't want to believe it. I thought you were safe. I thought I was doing the smart thing. Maybe it is, but it isn't the right thing." 

"Hermione, I love you."

"Andrew," she whispered, looking up at him, her eyes bright with tears. "If you really love me, you'll know when to let me go."

* * * * *

Ginny looked at the crowd of people talking excitedly among themselves and sighed. She wondered where Hermione and Andrew had disappeared to. If they had decided to elope after all this commotion, they were going to have one peeved bridesmaid on their hands.

She had been glad to see Ron had made it. One look and she could tell what it had taken for him to come. Her heart went out to her brother, but anyone could have told him he didn't have a chance.

She spotted Hermione making her way towards her from a door on the right.

"Ginny!" Hermione called breathless. She looked out over the crowd. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny blinked in surprise. "He went with Seamus and Lavender to the hospital. Why? What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to him."

"What? Now?" Ginny asked, staring at her in disbelief. "What about your wedding?"

"There's not going to be a wedding," Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny shouted. "Are you insane?"

"I think I am," Hermione said smiling. "Which hospital?"

"Hermione..."

"Ginny, which hospital?"

"Potter Memorial," Ginny said as Hermione handed her veil. 

Hermione smile grew wider. "Of course. Where else would it be?"

Hermione turned to leave, but Ginny grabbed her arm. "Hermione, what about Andrew? You're going to break his heart."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, it was the right thing to do. Really. Besides, I can think of someone that deserves him more than I ever did."

Ginny let go of her arm. "What?"

Hermione gave her a small smile. "I know you love him, Ginny. Take care of him, won't you?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione didn't give her enough time. Instead she turned and began running through the crowd, her white dress trailing behind her. 

* * * * *

Seamus paced nervously up and down the waiting room. "Do you suppose she's alright?" he asked spinning around and looking at Ron.

"Seamus," Ron said with a sigh. "It's been five minutes. These things take forever. Mum said she was in labor with Percy for fourteen hours."

"Fourteen?" Seamus said, slumping into a chair. "Bloody Hell!"

"Glad to be a man, are you?" Parvati said, rolling her eyes. "You probably couldn't handle it."

Seamus looked up at her, but Ron could tell his mind was a million miles away. 

"Lay off, will you?" Ron asked. Parvati turned her attention on him.

"And you! What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing here, woman."

Parvati sighed. "Why aren't you stopping the wedding?"

Ron shut his eyes and tried to count to ten silently.

Parvati waited until he was on three to speak again. "Well?"

"Well, what? She doesn't want me, alright?"

"How would you know? Did you ask her?" Parvati snapped off. "Sometimes we women just like to play hard to get."

Ron snorted. Then he started chuckling and couldn't stop. Even Seamus snapped out of his trance to stare at his partner who was now laughing hysterically. 

"What is so funny?" Parvati asked, crossing her arms.

"You." Ron managed to choke out. "You haven't changed a bit. You really think Hermione would marry someone else because she's playing hard to get? How daft do you think she is?"

"I'd say considerably daft," a female voice said from behind them. Ron spun around and felt his jaw drop at the sight of Hermione standing there in her wedding dress. 

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Ron looked from Hermione to Seamus on his left, who had a shocked look on his face, and then to Parvati on his right, who had a goofy look on her face and looked like she was about to cry.

"I....uh," Ron said

"YES! You can talk to him! Go talk to her, Ron!" Parvati said so loudly that she drew the attention of a passing nurse.

Hermione gave her an amused smile as Ron jumped to his feet and walked over to Hermione. He led her away from Parvati's prying eyes.

"Hermione,' he whispered when they had found some privacy in a dark corner of the waiting room. "What's wrong? Did something happen at the....at the wedding?"

She fixed him with her serious brown eyes. "Yes."

"What happened?" Ron asked, not sure if he should be concerned or relieved or both.

"Harry happened," Hermione said.

Ron frowned, "What?"

"Ron, did you mean what you wrote in that letter?"

Ron sighed, "You know I did. Look, Hermione if you're worried about me. Don't be. I'll be alright. I just want you to be happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said softly. " I told you, Hermione. I don't wish my regrets on you."

There was a moment of silence between them in which Ron looked down at his hands and Hermione studied his face.

"Ron," she said at length, causing him to look up at her. "I have many regrets. Not being there when Harry died. Not telling him how much I loved him. Not being there for you in the aftermath, even if you didn't want me there."

"Hermione," Ron said, his voice full of emotion.

She laid a hand on his sleeve and silenced him. "But it's too late for those things. Harry's gone. I wasn't there, I can't beat myself up over it for the rest of my life. He wouldn't want that. I have to trust that he knew how much I loved him, even if I never said it out loud. I wasn't there for you in the aftermath. I let you push me away, I blamed myself. I thought I wasn't strong enough to help you through. I thought you didn't want my help. I was wrong. Ron, it's okay. I understand why you did it. I do. All of that is in the past. I've forgiven you, just as I've forgiven myself. The question is, what are we going to do about it now?"

He looked up at her and swallowed. "We?"

"Yes, we," she said sighing. "The truth of it is, telling myself to stop loving you is like telling myself to stop breathing."

Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione, what about the wedding?"

"Well," she said looking up at him and smiling, " I've thought about it and when it all comes down to it weddings are a bit overrated. If it's alright with you, I'd rather elope."

Ron stared at her a moment, not saying a word. This couldn't be real. This was all some sort of cruel dream. Any minute now he'd wake up to find that Hermione was married. She wasn't standing in front of him in her wedding dress, telling him that she loved him, or talking about eloping. He had blown his chance. It was over. 

Right?

"Kiss her!" Parvati yelled from across the waiting room. Ron and Hermione turned to see Parvati and Seamus peering over their chairs at them. Seamus looked embarrassed, but Parvati's face was shining. "Kiss her already, Ron!"

Ron grinned and turned back to Hermione. What the hell? If it was a dream he might as well make the most of it. He bent down and kissed her long an hard. She kissed him back, causing his heart to race and his mind to spin with the realization that this wasn't a dream. He pulled back and looked down at Hermione in her yards of white wedding dress. 

"So is it okay, then?" Hermione asked looking up at him. "We can elope?"

"Is it okay?" Ron whispered, bending down so that his forehead was touching hers. "It's more than okay, Hermione. It's perfect. Let's do it now."

"What now?" Hermione asked, surprise flashing across her face. 

She looked him in the eyes and saw a brightness there she hadn't seen since their careworn days at Hogwarts. She could see a change in him as he reached up and ran his thumb down the side of her face affectionately. 

Hermione took a deep breath as she nodded, "Okay. Let's do it."

Ron smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the waiting room in search of the Chapel.

On the other side of the room Parvati squealed and hit Seamus on the shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Just wait until Lav hears about _this_!"

* * * * *

A/N: Many thanks also to Bleuwood, who walked me through revisions on the ending. It may be sappy, but I promised fluff, did I not? :D Enjoy!


End file.
